Being Comforted
by AllSortsOfSpecial
Summary: Based on a real event that happened to me June 15th 2009. The day before school let out. Summary: My boyfriend of almost four years left me today and asked out my best friend, all I need is some comfort and someone with red eyes lets me know he is there.


**This (besides the whole Alucard and cutting myself thing) was a real experience that happened to me the day before school ended. My boyfriend of almost four years dumped me then asked out one of my best friends. Thankfully she said she wouldn't go out with him but. . . I'm still hurting rather bad and this is why Alucard is rather soft in this one. I'm sorry but I hope you like it.**

* * *

A girl of about seventeen ran into her house and slammed the door behind her. Tears were streaming down her faces; flooding from her deep chocolate brown eyes. She threw her shoulder pack off to the side as she ran into the house and took off up the stairs. Since she was only around four foot eleven, and with short legs, she didn't usually run up the stairs too quickly but today her legs thrusted their way up. Once reaching the top she turned down the hallway, her small sobs slowly becoming louder. She threw open the door at the very end of the hall that led to her small messy room. She slammed the door behind her again and hurled herself into her mattress. She buried her face into her pillow and she released a loud sob, she was no longer able to hold them back.

The tears flowed freely now and her sobs were jerk - ish and her breathing was jagged.

"Stupid! He is so stupid!" She sobbed into her pillow "I can't believe him!" After angrily slamming her fist onto her mattress and sobbing for a while she sat up. Tears still flowed freely but she was eerily silent. She got up and headed for her dresser and opened the first drawer. She moved some clothing and pulled out a pair of scissors she kept for projects. She was unaware of the blackness that was engulfing her room and a pair of blazing eyes that were watching.

She opened the scissors and looked down at the silver edge. She held the pair firmly in her right hand and brought it to her left wrist and dragged the blade across her wrist. She knew if she had wanted to do it properly it should have been down the lane but she wasn't really trying to die. . . Just cause physical pain to distract from emotional pain. She was about to do to it again when a pair of gloved hands took a firm but still gentle grip on her wrist.

"What are you doing Human Girl?" She didn't respond to him but just looked at the blood dripping from her wrist. "I asked you a question Human Girl." Again, he got no response. Alucard was beginning to lose his patients with her. Then, she looked up at him; with tears still freshly falling and parts of her hair, that were long enough to touch her face, sticking to her face. He kept that emotionless air about him but he faltered a little on the inside, something must have really upset her to make her look like that. She dropped the scissors and wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face into his stomach where her sobbing continued, he could feel the tears spreading on his jacket. Once he knew she wasn't looking his eyes showed some feeling of pity and he placed a gloved hand gently on her head.

"Tell me, what is wrong? Why are you so upset?" He voice was firm but she could tell he was a little concerned with her state. She let a few more sobs out and partially controlled herself; she let out a shaky breath and looked back up at him.

"Remember . . . That boy I-I told you I was . . . G - going out with . . . ?" He nodded ". . . Well h – he broke up with me . . . Today at o – our school's field day. H – He told me that . . . That I w – was too much of a controlling p – person. I . . . Wouldn't amount to a – anything and to fuck myself and to go to Hell. T - Then he sked out . . . My best f - friend. B - But thankfully . . . S - she said no." She began to sob again, although not quite as loud but full of sadness. He understood . . . A little. After all they had been going out four almost four years, but the pain that he had caused her sent anger rushing through him, but he tried to keep his usual composure. He took the wrist she had cut and brought it up to his lips. He licked the blood that slid down her arm off and clotted the wound with his saliva.

"Hurting yourself because some boy won't make it any better Human Girl." She looked down at the ground and shook a little with small sobs. He placed his hand under her chin and firmly, but with some kindness, lifted up her head and he softly kissed away the tears. She knew he was doing his best to make her feel better and knowing that the world's most bad ass vampire is doing that did comfort her. When she calmed herself he slowly moved his hand from under her chin and cupped her tear stained cheek.

"Don't listen to a word that bastard said to you alright. Men like him deserve to be turned into ghouls." She was still silent and her eyes were still filled with pain; he must have meant a lot. "Huma—Adaline, you aren't like that, from what I had seen of him he was a spoiled brat who acted like he was five. You deserve better that that douche."

" . . . You mean someone like you?" Adaline replied with a bit of an attitude that she usually got with him. His all too familiar grinned returned to his face. He knew that he had made her feel better and that attitude was proof of it.

"There we are, that's the Human Girl I know." She smiled lightly. The pain wasn't completely gone and she knew it would take a while to heal but she was glad Alucard was there. He leaned down and kissed her and it was a bit more comforting than normal; and now she didn't need to worry about feeling guilty anymore. She rested her head on his stomach and closed her stinging eyes. She heard his purr softly in his chest and she smiled again.

"_I love it when he does that._" She thought to herself

"_Really now? Maybe I should do it more often."_He replied

"_Maybe you should. Maybe you should just act like this all the time" _

"_Don't push your luck Human Girl."_ She chuckled lightly and spent the rest of the day being comforted by Alucard.

**End**

* * *

**Agian, I am sorry for him being softer than usual but I kinda needed it. please reveiw. Thanks.**


End file.
